Utterly Enchanting
by theprincess0619
Summary: Ron dumps Hermione for Draco's ex. How will Hermione and Draco get their revenge, and is it possible they'll fall in love in the process? The evil's back, and it's stronger than ever. Will they be able to defeat it, especially with Draco and Hermione suspected dead? How do they know who to trust?
1. The Breakup

After a busy day at the ministry, Hermione was ready to crawl into her comfiest pyjamas and go to bed. However, she remembered last minute that she had a date arrangement with Ron.

She went home to change into jeans and a gray sweater that was loose and several sizes too big. Hermione Apparated herself to the Mirror Isle, one of the well known restaurants of the wizarding community. When she got there, Ron was already sitting at a booth. She sat down across from him, on the plush black couch. There was something different about Ron today, something that made him look nervous. They'd been dating for 5 years, were soon to be married, and Hermione could always tell when Ron was upset, or rather, nervous.

"Ron, is something wrong?", Hermione asked, genuinely concerned. Ron seemed to snap out of a daydream.

"Oh, um… 'Mione, there's something I need to tell you. I… I can't date you anymore. I'm sorry."

Hermione blinked. "Excuse me? Did you just say you were breaking up with me?"

Ron gulped. "Well, see, I found another girl, and…" It all came tumbling out. "Hermione, you're nice and all, but look at you! You hide everything, and I'm not even sure you have curves or not! You dress like you don't care what anyone thinks about you. I just can't do this anymore! Even if you'll never find someone like me again, I have to. I… I'm so sorry."

Hermione just stood there, gaping. The nerve Ron had to break up with her, and 3 days before their wedding, too! She just stood there, then came to her senses. "Ronald Weasley, I can't believe you. You're breaking up with me just because I don't dress well? That's it. I've had enough. I am officially done."

She took off her engagement ring and threw it on the table. She started walking out, turned around sharply, and said; "You know what Ron? You're right. I'll never find someone like you again. I'll find someone better."

With those words, she flipped her hair back, blinked back tears welling up in her eyes, and stalked out the door.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was eating breakfast. He picked up and looked at the first page of the Daily Prophet. He spit out the black Luwak coffee imported from Indonesia he was drinking.

The headline was about his girlfriend, Cassandra Dahl. She had cheated on him, Prince of the men, with the weasel king. She would pay. He turned to the next page with hands trembling with fury. His mouth formed an O shape as he saw the article titled 'Ronmione no more!'

'Of Course.' He thought grimly. 'They were engaged!' He felt a little, just a little bit of sympathy for his childhood enemy. Then, he knew exactly what to do.

* * *

Hermione opened her sore red eyes to greet the morning sunshine.

She groaned as she thought of the night before. She had come home and flung herself on her bed, crying her eyes out. She'd let a few more tears leak out, then changed into more comfortable clothes and went to sleep. However, she didn't have a good night's rest. She flopped around on her bed all night, then woke up.

She pulled herself out of bed, took a quick shower, and decided she would take the day off of work.

She brushed her teeth, changed into a white shirt and sweatpants, and spent the afternoon gathering all of Ron's things without magic. She'd always liked to do things the muggle way, and this time, for some reason, she thought she shouldn't do it with magic.

After gathering everything, she put all of Ron's junk in a huge box, but didn't bother to shrink it. All the better for him to carry it home, panting. The she crashed onto the sofa, and blacked out from the exhaustion. 'Just a few minutes won't hurt' she thought as she fell asleep.

* * *

Hermione woke up a quarter past 8 PM. She shrieked as she found out she'd slept for 8 hours. "Oh my god!". Just then, the doorbell rang.

She walked to the front door and opened it. Her mouth opened in horror as her mouth and mind tried to form words in unison.

"D... Dr... DRACO MALFOY?"


	2. Suggestion or not

Oh my god, thanks for reviewing / Favoriting/ following all you guys! (OnceUponAHybrid, demonpoxxx, Nikki2202, LDB672, NazChick, qlimegreen, sonshine, UselessScottishTigerGirl556) I took OnceUponAHybrid's advice and updated my first chapter and made it longer. I'll try and update every 1-3 days, so you guys don't have to wait a lot, and also I'm not that busy right now. Well, lets get to the actual chapter then!

**_BTW, I changed the name of Draco's ex from Sadie to Cassandra._**

* * *

Hermione gaped at the blonde standing in the doorway.

"What the hell are you doing here, Malfoy?" She asked, staring.

Draco smirked. "Why, just came to make a little suggestion. May I come in?" He walked in without Hermione answering. Hermione was so surprised she didn't even know what to say.

Draco sat down on the couch. "So, Granger, how are you doing today?"

Hermione growled "Well, Malfoy, my ex fiance just cheated on me, I just went to sleep for 8 hours straight, and now you're here. How bloody well do you think I'm doing?" Then, she suddenly burst into silent sobs.

Draco winced. "I'm sorry, Granger." She didn't answer.

"Granger?" He tried again.

He sighed. "Hermione, I..." He looked up, to see Hermione looking at him.

"What did you just call me?" She said in a whisper.

"I called you Hermione." He replied calmly. "Now let me continue. I have a suggestion... well, not really a suggestion, merely something you'll do for me that I think you'll like."

Hermione glared, but didn't interrupt.

"How about I give you a makeover? I'll have someone do your hair, put on your makeup, and pick out your clothes. When I give you this makeover, you'll be even more beautiful and gorgeous than Cassandra Dahl. The weasel king will want you back, and everyone else will stare as you walk down the street. You'll be Utterly Enchanting."

Hermione went over to Draco and felt his forhead. "Are you feeling okay, Malfoy? You don't have a fever..."

Draco pushed Hermione's hands away. "I realized that. Sit down and listen, Granger. Ron loves Cassandra because she's beautiful. Cassandra pretends to love Ron because she's in the spotlight. If you had a makeover and we pretended to date each other, we could get revenge on both of them at once. What do you say?"

Hermione took a deep breath. "Malfoy, I... I... I don't know what to say."

"I'll take that as a yes. I'll be here tomorrow at 6 PM sharp. Be ready." He said, rather snootily. He then walked out the door.

Hermione sighed. "What did I get myself into?"

* * *

Hermione slept in the next day, since it was Saturday. She woke up, and checked if Ron had took his things yet. He had, and she thought "Good Bye and Good Riddance." She said out loud, and smiled. It seemed like she was getting over Ron.

She watched TV and roamed around her house until 5 30 PM, when she put on some jeans, a clean red t-shirt, and attempted to tame her hair, then failed. 'Whatever.' She thought and tied her hair back.

Draco was there as soon as the clock said 6. He rang her doorbell, took one look at her, and said "That's it. Go up and change into a dress."

Hermione glared at Draco. "If you make me put on a dress, I will hex you into oblivion."

Draco glared right back. "Right now, or else..." He threatened.

* * *

Hermione was now in a white dress with a brown belt and cowboy boots. Draco had managed to tame her hair with a simple spell. She was mad at him for making her change, so she was pouting.

Draco smirked. "Now you look at least acceptable. Hold onto my arm. We're going to side apparate."

When Hermione opened her eyes again, she was at... A LINGERIE STORE?

"MALFOY, I will slap you, you know I wil..."


	3. Shopping and something more

Wow, guys, thanks for reviewing and following... I love you all!

* * *

Draco cowered behind a clothes rack, afraid of Hermione's wrath.

"Woman, what's your problem? It's called a makeover!"

Just before Draco got his butt kicked by Hermione (Now in full wrath mode) a truly beautiful woman came up to them. She had white-blonde hair, pink lips, and, surprisingly, gold eyes.

"Draco, long time no see! How are you? And who's this gorgeous young lady?"

Hermione's face got as red as Ginny's hair. "Th..thank you... M.. My name's Hermione." she said shyly.

"Thanks for saving me Aria. I just brought her here to get a few new clothes."

Hermione muttered "In a lingerie shop.."

Aria overheard and laughed. "Dearie, this isn't a lingerie shop! It's a shop that specializes in lingerie. Look around!"

Hermione looked and gasped. The lingerie shop wasn't... well, a lingerie shop! It had beautiful silk dresses, glittering jeans, transparent gowns, and so much more!

"Oh my god! It's... it's beautiful!"

Draco smirked and looked smug. "Told ya!"

Hermione hugged Draco. "Thank you! And... I'm sorry."

Draco was surprised, but recovered pretty quickly. "You're..." He cleared his throat and tried again. "You're welcome."

* * *

Aria glanced at Hermione's chest. "34 C, correct?"

Hermione blushed severely. "Y... yeah." Draco just stared.

"So, Draco, what clothes do you want for her?" Aria asked.

"Well, I was thinking some dresses both cocktail and evening, a few skinny jeans, pajamas, work clothes, shoes, lingerie, of course, and a few sundresses."

"Perfect." Lisa stated and rushed off.

* * *

"Malfoy, I am not buying this, nor can you make me." Hermione said stubbornly.

"Granger, just get out here!" Draco grumbled.

Hermione opened the curtains. She was wearing a red sleeveless dress with no back, a flared skirt, and a ruby in the middle of it. Draco was busy staring at her chest.

"Eye to eye, Malfoy. Not chest to eye." Hermione said. Draco had the decency to look sheepish.

* * *

"Malfoy, you shouldn't have!" Hermione kept on saying. He'd bought her all the dresses she tried on. In total it would all cost at least a thousand galleons.

"No problem" Draco murmured. He was confused. When Hermione had hugged him, he had felt a tingle in his stomach. He tried to ignore it, but no such luck. He was annoyed with himself for not knowing his feelings.

"Malfoy, are you okay?" Hermione asked. Draco looked pale and sick.

"Gra... Hermione, we need to start calling each other by our first names. We're supposed to be dating, remember?" Draco spoke.

"Oh, right." Hermione's heart did a little flutter, for whatever reason.

Draco and Hermione had dinner at the Dream Factory. It was known for keeping privacy, which was important for many famous survivors of the war. They were having a terrific time, laughing, giggling, smirking, and blushing.

* * *

Ron was with Cassandra, eating dinner, when he saw a familiar brownhead. He stood up to check, but she was already gone.

"Ron, are you even listening?" Cassandra pouted.

"Yeah, yeah, go on." Ron said, sighing to himself. Cassandra hated his eating habits, and always talked about fashion and gossiped about things he couldn't understand. He just wanted to go to sleep.

'Hermione wasn't this boring...' He thought to himself.

* * *

"So I said, 'Are you sure they weren't Rinkle Headed Camronas?'

Hermione and Draco both burst out laughing. Draco didn't want to admit it, but he was having a good time, better than any date he ever had with Cassandra. He was worried. 'Am I falling in lo... No, Draco, Don't think about it. It's already complicated as it already is.'

They finished their dinner, and they walked home.

* * *

Ginny had a dinner date with Harry at the Dream Factory. She needed to call Hermione soon, she had heard about her brother. She was best friends with Hermione and loved her more than her brother at the moment. She saw a brunette in the crowd, and was about to call out, but realized she was with a blonde that looked familiar.

'Is that Hermione? If it is, who's the Blonde?' She wondered to herself as the brunette and the blonde exited.

* * *

Draco and Hermione were it peals of laughter by the time they were at Hermione's front porch. They finally calmed down and smiled at each other.

"So, I'll pick you up at 10:00 Am?" Draco asked.

"Yes, that would be perfect, thank you." Hermione replied, smiling.

They had no idea what came over them at that moment, but they felt something similar to a magnetic pull, and suddenly they were kissing. After a few seconds, minutes, maybe years, they broke apart and stared at each other. Then Hermione opened her front door at the exact same time Draco turned to leave. After the door closed, Hermione slid to the ground and touched her lips. Draco did the same on the stairs of Hermione's porch.

* * *

**Eeeeee! Finally, some Dramione Action! If I get some reviews and more follows/ Favorites, I might put more action in! **

**Please REVIEW!**


	4. The makeover

**Because I got reviews/followers/favorites, I might put some more action in! Thanks to all of you for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: Credits go to J K Rowling!**

**Thank you Angel Girl5 for reminding me about the disclaimer!  
**

* * *

Hermione woke up the next morning with a pink silk nightgown on. She smiled as she remembered the night before.

'Does he like me? Oh, I hope so!' She thought. Then she buried her face in her hands and groaned.

'Why did I close the door? Oh, I'm so _stupid_ sometimes!'

She got up with thoughts of the blond haired boy clouding her mind.

* * *

Draco woke up in his green silk pajamas, embroidered with his surname.

'Hermione...' he whispered as his face shone with a smile so rare, only a few had seen it.

He shook his head. 'It's... complicated. I'll think about this later.' He said as he pushed the thought to a corner of his mind.

"Draco, are you there?" His mother whispered as she knocked on the door. She lived somewhere else, but she had come for a visit and let herself in with a key.

"Yes, mother. It's a delightful morning, isn't it? The birds are chirping, the sky is blue... I mean, Yes mother." He replied, daydreaming then snapping out of it.

Narcissia frowned as she came inside Draco's room. "Draco, are you feeling unwell?"

"N... No, Mother. I'm perfectly fine." Draco stuttered. Thankfully, he was saved by his alarm.

Narcissia wasn't entirely convinced, but she let it go... for now.

* * *

"Hermione? You there?" Draco said for the sixth time as he knocked on her front door. He sighed.

"I hope she doesn't hate me..." He thought.

"Coming!" a bubbly voice came from inside. Draco's face immediately brightened.

"Oh, um... Hi, Draco!" Hermione said, rather nervously. She was wearing a yellow sundress embroidered with silver patterns.

"Grab onto my, arm, we'll apparate!" Draco said.

* * *

Hermione looked around.

"Wow... It's a hair salon!"

"Good morning, Draco, and who is this pretty young lady over here?" A silky voice said.

Hermione turned around and her jaw dropped open. Standing there was the most beautiful man she had ever seen. Yes, beautiful. He had dark hair in curls around his face, almond-shaped eyes, and a nose that was perfectly sculpted.

"I... I... name... Hermione?" She winced. The man guffawed.

"Pleased to meet you, Hermione. I'm Marlon. Marlon Brando." He winked. Draco growled.

"Marlon, Hermione needs a makeover, not a new boyfriend." Draco grumbled.

"I know, I know," Marlon chuckled. "I'm just messing with you! So, what brings you here?"

"Her fiance broke up with her 3 days before the wedding." Draco said, glancing at Hermione.

Marlon's face ot hard. He snapped his fingers, and a few assistants came rushing out.

"America, you do her hair. Paris, you do her face. Kim, you do her nails and toes. Have her look as beautiful as anyone can possibly be." The assistants rushed off with Hermione.

"Stop flirting with her." Draco growled. Marlon stared at him, then started laughing his head off.

"D... Draco, I... I'm GAY!" He cried, almost in tears, he was laughing so hard.

* * *

"She's coming!" America cried. "Close your eyes!"

Draco and Marlon closed their eyes obediently. "Now you can open them!" She said, smiling.

They opened their eyes, and their mouths dropped open.

"Hermione, you're actually average now!" Draco cried out. He was actually thinking, 'You look like an angel that came to earth.'

Hermione had slightly wavy chocolate brown hair with almond eyes and natural-looking lips. Her dress had changed from yellow to white with the help of magic, and her nails were clear with a hint of sparkles.

Marlon punched Draco in the arm. "What he meant to say was, you look heavenly."

Hermione blushed a shade of pink. "Th... Thank you." She stuttered.

* * *

Draco and Hermione were walking down the street. They were talking and laughing in their own little bubble. Then, suddenly, Hermione stood up on tiptoe and kissed Draco on the lips. When the kiss ended, they looked at each other and smiled.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews/favorites/follows! All my chapters are ending with kisses now! **

**Please review!**


	5. Finding out

Hermione blushed. Draco was in her house! Not for any other purposes, just for dinner.

"So, what do you want for dinner?" She asked, rather nervously.

"Well, a nice spinach pasta and a side dish of escargots would be nice." Draco replied, completely serious. Hermione turned a little green. Just then, a loud pop sounded in the living room. Two figures walked into the kitchen.

"So, Hermione, What's for dinner?" Harry asked. Hermione shrieked.

"H... Harry! and Ginny! what are you doing here?"

"Remember you invit" Harry got cut off by Ginny screaming.

"FERRET?!"

"Hello, weaslette. Hello, scarhead." Draco said smoothly.

"'Mione, what the bloody hell is ferret doing here?" Harry asked, rather angrily.

"Why, I'm dating Hermione. Didn't she tell you?" Draco answered for her, wrapping his arm around her waist and kissing her cheek. Hermione blushed, and elbowed Draco unnoticeably.

"WHAT?" both Harry and Ginny yelled.

* * *

After they'd all calmed down a little, Harry still fuming, Ginny confused, Draco smirking, and Hermione stammering, Hermione explained Draco and herself were dating. Harry was upset that Hermione didn't tell him, but, surprisingly, not mad that they were dating.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you earlier." Hermione said apologetically.

"It's ok, 'Mione. But when are you gonna announce it?" Harry asked.

"They might not have to." Ginny said, pointing at the newspaper's headline Hermione's owl had just delivered. On the front page, there was a picture of Hermione and Draco kissing on the street. Hermione, Harry, and Draco both choked on their food.

* * *

The Weasleys were all eating dinner together, but without Hermione and Ginny and Harry, and with Cassandra instead. Pigwidgeon dropped the newspaper n Mr. Weasley's lap. He looked down, and choked on his firewhiskey. Everyone craned their necks to see the front page, and one by one, they all choked on their food and drinks. Ron and Cassandra were the only ones that didn't see it yet.

Ron snatched the newspaper out of Mr. Weasly's lap, looked at the front page, and choked on his own spit. Cassandra's face got pale, and she fainted.

"They deserved it." Fred and Geoge both murmured under their breath. Thankfully, Ron didn't hear them. He was too busy staring at the front page. Hermione had REALLY changed. She was wearing a white and silver sundress with white sandal high heels. Her hair was glossy and curled perfectly with the perfect amount of natural makeup. She looked like a innocent goddess. Draco was looking as perfect as always, with a green polo shirt with dark muggle jeans and muggle converse sneakers. His hair was falling down into his eyes, and looked incredibly handsome. The picture captured Hermione's movements as she stood on tiptoe and kissed Draco gently, then pulled back as they both blushed, smiled, and looked at each other lovingly.

**"The princess and Deatheater" **the newspaper said in bold print.

* * *

Draco went home after eating dinner with Hermione, Harry, and Ginny. His heart dropped as soon as he heard his name.

"Draco, come here." Lucius said sternly. Now, no matter what anyone said, Lucius was a fair and nonviolent father. He had a little respect for muggleborns, but Draco wasn't sure if he'd approve of Hermione.

"Draco, do... do you love her?" Narcissia asked.

"I... I... I..." Draco stammered.

* * *

Hermione went to visit her parents that night. They'd seen the article about Draco and Hermion, and had one question for her.

"'Mione, do you love him?" They asked her.

"I... um... I..." She bit her lip.

* * *

**Sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger! Review and there may be some kisses waiting for Dramione!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Heartbroken

**PREVIOUSLY:**

_**Draco went home after eating dinner with Hermione, Harry, and Ginny. His heart dropped as soon as he heard his name.**_

_**"Draco, come here." Lucius said sternly. Now, no matter what anyone said, Lucius was a fair and nonviolent father. He had a little respect for muggleborns, but Draco wasn't sure if he'd approve of Hermione.**_

_**"Draco, do... do you love her?" Narcissia asked.**_

_**"I... I... I..." Draco stammered.**_

* * *

_**Hermione went to visit her parents that night. They'd seen the article about Draco and Hermion, and had one question for her.**_

_**"'Mione, do you love him?" They asked her.**_

_**"I... um... I..." She bit her lip.**_

* * *

Draco thought about all the times Hermione blushed adorably. He thought about how she bit her lip, and smiled. How she would listen when he talked, and her sense of humor. He thought about her laugh and her bubbly voice. Did he love her?

"I love her. I'm not trying to be rude, but I don't care what you and mother think. I love her, and that's it." He said.

Lucius nodded. "Then we approve."

* * *

Hermione thought about how Draco smirked at her in that infuriating way, how he made fun of her, how he helped her get over Ron. How he listened to her and always laughed at the right times. How he always looked at her with the tiny smile on his face. Did she love him?

"Yes, I love him." She said.

"Then go for him, dear. He's one hunk of a guy!" Her mother said and winked. Hermione blushed.

* * *

Cassandra looked at the front page of the newspaper once again.

"I'll get back at them if it's the last thing I do." she thought.

* * *

Draco and Hermione met at the most amazing Muggle restaurant. It was called Kitcho. It was the most expensive restaurant in the world.

Draco and Hermione just stared at each other and smiled. They finished their dinner and apparated to a club in New York.

_There I was again tonight_  
_Forcing laughter, faking smiles_  
_Same old tired, lonely place_

_Walls of insincerity,_  
_Shifting eyes and vacancy_  
_Vanished when I saw your face_

_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_

_Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?"_  
_Across the room your silhouette_  
_Starts to make its way to me_  
_The playful conversation starts_  
_Counter all your quick remarks_  
_Like passing notes in secrecy_

_And it was enchanting to meet you_  
_All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you_

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_  
_I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home_  
_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_  
_I was enchanted to meet you_

_The lingering question kept me up_  
_2 AM, who do you love?_  
_I wonder 'till I'm wide awake_  
_And now I'm pacing back and forth_  
_Wishing you were at my door_  
_I'd open up and you would say, "Hey,_  
_It was enchanting to meet you,_  
_All I know is I was enchanted to meet you."_

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_  
_I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home_  
_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_  
_This night is flawless, don't you let it go_  
_I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone_  
_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_  
_I was enchanted to meet you_

_This is me praying that_  
_This was the very first page_  
_Not where the story line ends_  
_My thoughts will echo your name_  
_Until I see you again_  
_These are the words I held back_  
_As I was leaving too soon_  
_I was enchanted to meet you_

_Please don't be in love with someone else_  
_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_  
_Please don't be in love with someone else_  
_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_  
_I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home_  
_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_  
_This night is flawless, don't you let it go_  
_I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone_  
_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_  
_I was enchanted to meet you_

_Please don't be in love with someone else_  
_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

**_"Enchanted", Taylor Swift_**

As the song ended, Draco and Hermione looked into each other's eyes and their lips met. For the first time since both their lives going wrong, everything seemed right.

* * *

As they arrived at Hermione's house laughing and giggling, she saw the cover of the newspaper.

_**'Cassandra and Draco- back together?'**_ Hermione saw the picture underneath the headline. Draco was kissing Cassandra. The picture looked familiar, but she couldn't place it.

"Draco Malfoy, that is it. Get out." She said quietly.

"Hermione, I can explain!"

"GET OUT! JUST GET OUT! G... Get..." She cried her eyes out as she slapped Draco and slammed the door in Draco's face. Draco just stood there, holding his red cheek.

* * *

It was the middle of the night. Hermione woke up and rubbed her swollen eyes. She'd woken up to a voice...

A rough hand covered Hermion's mouth so she couldn't scream. A tall figure stepped into the moonlight.

"Ah, hello, Hermione. Have we met?" Cassandra's smooth, silky voice cut through the night as she made a small cut on Hermione's upper arm with a pocket knife.

Hermione's silent scream wasn't heard by anyone, nor would it be heard ever again... or so everyone said.

* * *

**Review!**


	7. Relizations

**Okay, so a lot of people have been telling me about the story Simply Irresistible. I haven't copied her/him exactly, but I think I should give some credits to him/her. All that you recognize is probably J.K. Rowling's. To the few of you that have read Simply irresistable, I give credits to bookworm1993 for some ideas, but from now on, there will be no similarities to her story. REVIEW!**

* * *

Draco dragged himself home after he got 'dumped' by Hermione. He changed his clothes into pajamas and laid in bed, tossing and turning.

'Who would've done that? Who's smart enough and is jealous en... oh. OH.' He thought of Cassandra and Ron. He would get them for that. He would.

* * *

Hermione was screaming, her voice hoarse.

"Help. Please, somebody. Help." She sobbed, and her voice cracked.

"Oh, Babe, No one can hear you! Cassandra sneered.

"I saw you got into a fight with Draco. See, not all models are stupid." She murmured, kicking Hermione's side so her already broken ribs ached.

Hermione's eyes widened in horror. "Y...You did that?" She gasped as the truth of the situation fell on her.

"'Mione, I'm not stupid. I have my own ways of getting back at people." Cassandra leered. "Give up Draco and this whole thing will be over." she murmured, poking Hermione.

"No." Hermione said simply, wincing at the poke.

"CRUCIO!" Cassandra shrieked. Hermione's body twisted and agonized screams rang through the rooms.

Hermione looked into Cassandra's eyes, and she flinched. Instead of the cool, composed look, Cassandra's eyes had a scary, inhumane look to them. It was almost as if the woman was taken over by a force. Hermione saw, for a second, hurt by Draco loving another, betrayal by his loving Hermione, jealousy for the brown haired girl lying groaning on the ground next to her, and triumph for being able to hurt her. Cassandra's eyes turned red, the red she knew so well.

Hermione gasped as the truth dawned on her. Cassandra was driven mad and posessed. Posessed by none other than...

* * *

Harry gasped and his eyes flew open. He lay there, beside Ginny, his wife, breathing hard.

"Can't... Not possible... He stammered and his scar burned as he winced from the pain.

* * *

Draco woke up the following morning and grimaced.

"Oh, god. I need to go to Hermione and explain..." He muttered to himself. He got up and changed, ate breakfast, and apparated to Hermione's house.

"Hermione?" She didn't answer. He sighed.

Someone crept up behind Draco. He saw the shadow, and turned around, pulling out his wand.

"You?" He gasped.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating! I was super busy!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Things go Horribly Wrong

"You..." Draco muttered, shocked. He had a wand at his throat and his opponent was ready to kill.

"Yes, me!" The person murmured.

"Missed me, Draco?" The person purred, stroking Draco's cheek. Draco shuddered.

"I... I... I... You... Dead?" Draco tried to form a sentence.

"No, not anymore!" The person cackled. "And didn't anyone teach you how to talk?"

"I can talk, but you're not worthy of my time, you bitch." Draco stated without batting an eyelash.

The person's face hardened. "Come with me if you don't want your little _girlfriend_ to get hurt." the person snarled.

The person grabbed Draco's arm painfully and apparated with him to a more secluded location.

* * *

Hermione was in the dungeon, locked up in chains. She was in bad shape.

Her once beautiful face was now barely recognizable with bruises and scars. Her clothes were ripped to shreds, and her body was covered in magical wounds that did not heal. She was gasping in pain, but still managed to murmur under her breath.

"D... D... Draco... I... I'm..." Her face contorted in pain as a spasm shot up her body. "I'm... So... Sorry..." She gasped out painfully.

"Harry... Ginny... Draco... anyone... please... just... help..." She choked out pitifully.

* * *

Harry went to visit Hermione's house. Something seemed wrong.

"_Permaneo Allo_." He muttered, tapping the doorbell. A picture of Draco pressing the doorbell, then turning around, conversing with another person, then apparating away with them showed up. Harry frowned.

"'Mione?" He said as he knocked on the door. When there was no answer, he let himself in. He went up to Hermione's room, and gasped.

It was evident that there was a struggle. The bed sheets were sprawled on the ground. The chairs were tipped over, there were boot marks on the floor, and the closet door was ajar. Harry took one look at the room, and apparated to the burrow.

* * *

"Help!" Harry shouted frantically. There was a rumbling noise from above as all the residents woke up and ran down the stairs.

"Whaaaa?" Ginny yawned, running downstairs in her nightgown.

"Draco and Hermione! They've gone missing!"

Everyone's faces went grim.

"Change of induviae" everyone murmured. They emerged from a puff of smoke, fully dressed. They apparated together to 12 Grimmauld Place to stage a meeting of the Order of the Phonix.

They all landed in a heap on the floor. Harry was the first to recover. He looked around and his jaw almost hit the ground.

"BLOODY HELL! I THOUHT YOU WERE DEAD!"

* * *

_***IMPORTANT! ***_

**Sorry, bit of a cliffhanger! I won't update for 8 days or so because I'm going to Turkey on vacation! YAY! But don't worry, I'll be back! In the meantime, don't ditch me and my story! Keep on reading! I think this story might be pretty long, about 30 or 40 chapters, so bear with me!**

**Guess who kidnapped Draco and who Harry found at Grimmauld Place! The person who gets them both right will get a very special thank you and possibly a minor role in this story! Leave it in the reviews!**

**REVIEW/FOLLOW! THANK YOU!**


	9. Memories

All the others around Harry stood up, stumbling. Their faces all matched Harry's; images of pure shock.

"SIRIUS!" They shouted in unison. Harry was still on guard, though.

"What creature saved you that night in my 3rd year?" He asked rather quietly.

"A hippogriff, I believe. Am I correct, Sirius?" A figure said, stepping out from the shadows.

"Lupin?" Harry breathed, hardly believing his eyes.

"Yuppers! We missed you all!" Tonks said, emerging from the shadows as well.

"I thought you were all dead!" Harry exclaimed.

"We were, and then, we... weren't." Sirius murmured.

Harry suddenly lunged at Sirius, tackling him in a big hug.

* * *

Hermione was sobbing quietly, when a faint 'pop' could be heard. A small herd of house elves came into the dungeon.

"Missus, we're so sorry..." They murmured as they wiped up Hermione's wounds and wrapped up her cuts.

"It's all right..." Hermione managed to get out. "What are your names?"

The house elf on the right began explaining. "Well, I'm Mixy, and this is Lamny, and this is Xinky." She stated quietly.

Right at that moment, Cassandra chose to come in.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here!" She said. Most of the house elves squeaked and disappeared with 'pop's, but Mixy wasn't lucky enough.

"Crucio!" Cassandra shrieked. Mixy wailed.

"Stop!" Hermione cried.

"Shut up, Mudblood." Cassandra said quietly.

"Avada Kedavra!" Cassandra yelled, and the house elf fell to the ground with a soft cry.

"Obliviate!" She screamed. From that moment on, Hermione would remember nothing, except for a few memories that were too strong for even the strongest of spells to take.

* * *

Draco was thinking of Hermione. He was locked up in a dungeon by his aunt, Bellatrix.

"Dracooooo! Auntie's here!" She shrieked gleefully.

"You are NOT my aunt." He said defiantly.

"Pungo per Fervens knives!" Bellatrix screeched. Draco yelled as a thousand red hot knives stabbed his body.

"How do you like it now? Your girlfriend, the pretty little mudblood is dead and you're rotting in a dungeon!" She cried joyfully, cackling.

"She's... Dead?" Draco murmured.

"Yes!" Bellatrix purred. "OBLIVIATE!"

Like Hermione, Draco would remember nothing except for a few memories that were too strong for even the strongest of spells to take.

* * *

**3 months later, in the burrow...**

Harry and the Order of the Phoenix were still searching for Hermione and Draco.

"Hermione, wherever you are. Just... Please come back." Harry said every night looking out into the sky. Draco's parents did the same every night, weeping.

* * *

_**3 Months Later, in a dressing room in Hollywood...**_

Angel sighed as she looked in the mirror. She had long, wavy, chocolate brown hair, hazelnut eyes, and ruby red lips. She was a female actress. She was tall, with 'a great bod!' according to her 'best friend', Suzie.

To be honest, Angel couldn't even remember who the hell she was. It was like she had amnesia. The only thing, or person, rather, was a handsome boy with white-blonde hair and a pale complexion. She knew she didn't belong here.

"Miss Mawaad, you're on in 5 minutes!" A voice outside of her dressing room startled her.

"Coming!" She shouted back. She looked in the mirror one last time, walked out the room, and tried to forget about the boy. She almost did. Almost.

* * *

_**3 months later, in a bakery...**_

Scorpius was working his shift at the bakery, when a man in a suit and tie walked in. As soon as the man saw Scorpius, his eyes widened.

"Sir, my name is Philip. I work as a manager in Hollywood, and I think you would one hell of an actor. What do you say?" He said and stuck his hand out.

Scorpius considered. He had a pale complexion with white-blonde hair. The girls went crazy over him, but he was only interested in one girl. Sadly, he didn't know her.

In his mind, he saw a girl with long, wavy, chocolate brown hair and hazelnut eyes.

'If I take this offer, it might be the chance to meet her!' He thought.

"Yes, okay. I'll do it." He said and gripped Philip's hand tightly.

* * *

_**Did'ja like it? Anyway, the winner of the competition, as you already know, is...**_

_**demonpoxxx! Congrats!**_

_**Be back in a few days with a new chapter! REVIEW!**_


	10. Coincidences

Angel was eating her fat-free lunch... Well, not even a lunch. Suzie wouldn't even let her touch a hamburger, for god's sake. She was just rolling her eyes, exasperated, when she got a call from her manager, Jean.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Angel, darling, it's Jean!" Jean cooed.

"Jean, darling, I know!" Angel mimicked, scrunching up her face. Thankfully, Jean didn't notice.

"Guess what?" Jean paused a millisecond, then continued. "YOU GOT A LEADING ROLE IN A MOVIE!" she shrieked.

"What's it about?" Angel asked, wincing and testing her hearing abilities. She'd forgotten how annoyingly loud her manager could be.

"Celeste and Joey, childhood best friends, meet each other after 10 years and fall in love!" Jean announced, smiling. "Oh, and the male lead went to a boy named Scoepius Tortorici." she said as an afterthought.

"Cool. Mhmm. Uh-huh. Yeah. Ok, Bye! Chow!" Angel hung up, grimacing.

* * *

Scorpius was watching the movie 'Titanic' when his manager, Philip, entered, waving a piece of paper in the air.

"Scorpius, my dear boy! You are starring in a movie!" Philip yelled, his eyes shining. Scorpius carefully paused the movie and turned to his hyper manager.

"Cool. What's it about?" Scorpius asked, curious.

"Childhood friends that fall in love." Philip answered. "Oh, and an actress named Angel Mawaad is playing the leading lady." He added.

"Yeah, OK. That's awesome!" Scorpius smiled.

* * *

"He's right in here! Oh, you're going to love him!" Jean gushed.

"Sure. Like that time you said the manager was the best man ever and he turned out to be the rudest, most inconsiderate idiot I had the everlasting pleasure of meeting?" Angel muttered.

"Just go." Jean rolled her eyes and pointed at the door with a perfectly manicured finger.

Angel bumped into someone as soon as she walked in.

"Oof!" she groaned, then plastered a fake smile onto her face.

"Sorry 'bout that! I'm Angel Mawaad. It's a pleasure to meet you!" Angel said in a sugar coated voice and looked up.

"Hey, I know you!" both Scorpius and Angel cried as hazel eyes met silver.

* * *

**Eeeee! They met! Sorry for the short chapter! I'll update soon!**

**REVIEW FOR MORE!**


	11. Meeting you

Angel was the first one to recover.

"Oh, sorry! You just look like someone I used to know!" She stretched her lips into a fake smile.

"Yea, me too. Coincidence! Name's Scorpius. Scorpius Tortorici. Oh, and the pleasure's mine. All mine." He said and kissed Angel's blushed and smiled, but this time a real one.

* * *

After talking for what seemed forever, they finally stopped.

"So, are you sure you want to do this?" Angel asked timidly.

"Yeah, of course!" Scorpius smiled.

Just then, Jean and Philip entered, laughing and blushing.

Scorpius and Angel looked at each other, at their managers, back at each other, and burst into song.

"JEAN AND PHILIP SITTING IN A TREE..."

"Oh god no." Jean muttered and put her head in her hands.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Angel and Scorpius burst out laughing.

"Shut up!" Jean blushed, turning into a human tomato. Angel raised her eyebrows.

"Seriously, stop!" Philip chuckled. Scorpius smirked.

Angel and Scorpius looked at each other and smiled.

Something in Angel's stomach fluttered. Scorpius wanted to throw up.

'Must've been something I ate at lunch.' They thought and waved it off.

* * *

**Guys, 3 things to tell you!**

**1. I updated 2 chapters! Read on! Happy?**

**2. I might be starting a new story!**

**3. Gimme 4 reviews and I'll update in less than 2 days!**


	12. Kisses

Angel was sitting on the bus and Scorpius was washing the windows. Angel looked outside and they looked at each other.

"Hey, I know you!" They both shouted.

"Very good." Larry, the director, said. "5 minute break!" He yelled.

Angel and Scorpius looked at each other, rolled their eyes, and smiled.

* * *

"No luck yet?" Narcissia asked.

"Not yet, no." Harry said quietly.

"We'll find them though." Ginny added.

* * *

The actors had been working all week and it was time for the kiss scene.

"It's supposed to be a magical moment, so more makeup!" Lauren, Angel's makeup artist explained.

"Where's the logic in that?" Angel pouted.

"What, hon?" Lauren asked, eyes glittering.

"No-thing!" Angel sang.

* * *

"C'mon, man up and let me put more makeup on you!" George, Scorpius's makeup artist, cried, exasperated.

"Man and makeup are two words that do NOT go together!" Scorpius yelled back, sticking his tongue out.

George tackled Scorpius with a loud war cry.

"Better." George said, satisfied. Scorpius groaned.

* * *

"Lights! Camera! Action!" Larry yelled.

"You know, I used to think you were a complete moron. A smelly, warty, slimy-" Angel got cut off by Scorpius.

"Yeah, well, I thought you were a insufferable know-it-all with no brain wha-" Angel giggled, cutting Scorpius off.

"Just kiss me."

Scorpius leaned in and brushed her lips with his. As soon as their lips touched, they both yelled and blacked out.


	13. Confused

_She was floating... It was dark. So, so dark. The masked people advanced towards her, daggers in their hands. 'Mudblood. Mudblood.' they chanted._

_'I'm not a mudblood! What's a mudblood?' she tried to scream but nothing came out. Her eyes widened in fear as the figures carved into her arm... _

"ARRGGGGGGHHHHHH" Angel screamed as she came to. She was breathing heavily, panting now. She focused on two figures, deathly pale.

"Jean? Philip? God, Jean! You look horrible!" Angel gaped at the normally composed woman. There was snot all over her face and her face was swollen from crying.

"Gee, thanks a lot." Jean muttered sarcastically. Then she started crying. "Don't... EVER... do... that... again..." She sobbed, holding onto Philip for support.

After they had left, Angel flopped back onto her pillow. She was so confused. A gothic woman was trying to kill her and Scorpius was just standing there, watching. She was kissing Scorpius on the streets. Except... she wasn't Angel and Scorpius wasn't Scorpius.

"Hermione... Draco?" She muttered, wonderous. Little did she know Scorpius was doing the same thing in his hospital bed. They both closed their eyes and smiled.

* * *

"Ginny!" Harry yelled as he apparated into the burrow. Ginny ran into the living room wiping her hands on her apron.

"Yesss?" She questioned, raising her eyebrows.

"I think I know where they are!" Harry shouted, his eyes wild. Ginny's eyes widened. In Harry's hands were a muggle magazine titled; "First: Angel and Scorpius interview!" in huge letters. It had a picture of Draco and Hermione with their arms around each other.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter... I'll update soon if you gimme more reviews!**


End file.
